Young Justice And Teen Titans The Movie 3 : Fate Of The Future
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The Brainiac are begin the invasion from Planet Colu to Earth. The Justice League,Teen Titans and Young Justice must defense Earth from them but are they know what the real target of the killer robots is?
1. The Invasion

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 1 The Invasion

January 14 2017 04:20 at Cadmus Project...

"The last tank of mutagen has been delivered."Said Brainiac

"Brainiac the signal contact from the glorious leader of Brainiac."Said Brainiac

"BRAINIAC PRIME!"Said Brainiac and picture Brainiac Prime appear on computer.

"BRAINIAC!"Shouted Every Brainiac

"The invasion of Earth in the future begin... NOW!"Said Brainiac Prime

"Prepare the Metallo!"Said Brainiac and the mutagen are absorb from all of tunnel into the undeground.

"Open the portal at the place that known as Pacific Ocean and the Skull Ship will arrive at Earth."Said Brainiac Prime

"Hail Brainiac!"Said Brainiac

"Open the portal at the place that known as Pacific Ocean."Said Brainiac

"Let free the Project Metallo!"Said Brainiac and he's press the button and open the ground and giant 25 ft. tall robot known as Metallo come out.

At Gotham City...

"You gonna paid for imprisoned my husband Batman!"Said Lazara

"Is that Nora Fries?"Asked Robin

"Yes after Freeze ask Ra's al Ghul to cure her with the Lazarus Pit."Said Batman

"Calm down Nora. We don't want to hurt you!"Said Batgirl

"You put my husband in prison and now order me to calm down?! I'm ice! I'm calm very much NOW!"Shouted Lazara and she's shoot ice ray to them.

At Cadmus Project...

"Open the ceiling."Said Brainiac and another Brainiac open the ceilng is open.

"Let's go to the place that known as Pacific Ocean."Said Brainiac and he fly out with army of Brainiac with giant robot Metallo. 


	2. Target Of Brainiac

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 2 Target Of Brainiac

At the Pacific Ocean...

"Brainiac open the portal."Said Brainiac and another Brainiac open the portal from Planet Colu and the Skull Ship fly through the portal to Planet Earth.

"BRAINIAC!"Shouted Every Brainiac

"Let the invasion... begin now!"Said Brainiac Prime and the Brainiac open the portal to go to the 200 million years in the future of Earth.

At Watchtower...

"Found the unknown vortex"Said Computer

"Vortex?"Asked Miss Martian and Nightwing close up to see the vortex.

"So... that is... the vortex right?"Asked Bumblebee

"I will get more close up."Said Nightwing and he's closer the camera to look inside the vortex.

"It's not just a vortex!"Said Nightwing

"What kind of vortex?"Asked Tigress

"Time bridge vortex!"Said Starfire

"How did you know?"Asked Kid Flash

"Look at the graphic inside the vortex. It's the Lichen Tree in Northwestern Forest of the 200 million years of Earth."Said Starfire

"So who created it?"Asked Raven and Nightwing move the camera a little and see the Brainiac.

"THAT!"Said Nightwing

"What are those things?"Asked Superboy

"Brainiac."Said Superman

"What?"Asked Zatanna

"Brainiac the race of deadly robot created by my people for the conquest of other planet."Said Superman

"So should we stop them... for now?"Asked Kid Flash

"What do you mean Wally?"Asked Flash

"My point is they are not threat to mankind. They go to conquer the world in 200 million years in the future

because Dick,Zatanna and Starfire said no humans live on Earth anymore."Said Kid Flash

"Wally no matter what time it is. This planet is still as our homeworld."Said Aqualad

"And did you gonna leave it for those killer robots?"Asked Zatanna

"Okay guys if you said like this. Let's save the future world!"Said Kid Flash 


	3. Back To The Future

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 3 Back To The Future

At Gotham City...

"Understood."Said Batman and he's close his phone.

"We have to go now."Said Batman

"Go?"Asked Robin

"Where?"Asked Batgirl

"Center of the Pacific Ocean."Said Batman

At center of the Pacific Ocean...

"The portal is open..."Said Brainiac

"Prepare for the invasion!"Said Brainiac Prime

"I think not!"Said Tigress and she's shoot arrow to two Brainiac and explode them.

"Thanks for carry me Wally."Said Tigress

"Of course for my girl!"Said Kid Flash

The Bio-Ship arrive and Aqualad jump down and use his water swords cut three Brainiac.

Robin jump down from the ship and punch through head of Brainiac. Batman drive Batplane arrive and shoot missiles to the Brainiac.

Superman fly in and shoot laser from his eyes to back of Metallo. Flash run to the Brainiac and punch throught the faces of the Brainiac.

Martian Manhunter create his four arms on his back and stretch up through chests of four Brainiac.

The T-Ship arrive and Cyborge jump out and shoot laser to the Brainiac.

Starfire come out from the ship and shoot laser from her eyes to the Brainiac.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Said Raven and she use her power grab two Brainiac and throw to hit another three Brainiac.

"We had lost 1 in 3 of our force for the invasion."Said Brainiac

"Set up the vortex, make it absorb us."Said Brainiac Prime

"But we might land in the another place or another timeline!"Said Brainiac

"Do it!"Said Brainiac Prime

"Yes sir!"Said Brainiac and he's go to the vortex creator.

"Brainiac Prime has order to set up the vortex."Said Brainiac

"Yes sir."Said Brainiac and another two brainiac set up the vortex.

The vortex start to make the wind around and absorb everything in front of it.

"It's work!"Said Brainiac Prime and he along with his Skull Ship the remain Brainiac and Metallo were

absorb into the vortex to the 200 million years in the future of Earth.

The Bio-Ship and T-Ship along Superboy,Batgirl and Zatanna inside with Miss Martian,Aqualad,Robin,Kid Flash,Tigress

Raven,Cyborge and Starfire that are outsied from Bio-Ship and T-Ship are absorb follow the Brainiac into the future.

At Watchtower...

"Starfire!Zatanna!NOOOO!"Shouted Nightwing

"Megan!"Said Beast Boy

"KALDUR!"Shouted Tula and she's go to hug Garth and Aquaman and crying.

"Tim..."Said Wonder Girl and she's go hug Wonder Woman and crying.

At center of Pacific Ocean...

"Conner NO!"Shouted Superman and he's fly to go into the vortex but it's close and destroy itself before he will go in.

200 million years in the future of Earth at Northwestern Forest...

"...ohh!"Said Robin and he's stand up.

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Kid Flash

"We're at the Northwestern Forest."Said Starfire

"200 million years in the future."Said Zatanna

"I like this place!it's beautiful!"Said Miss Martian

"Oh... Megan please!"Said Superboy

At center of the Global Ocean in the same time...

"We're at the Global Ocean in 200 million years in the future of Earth."Said Brainiac

"Good. Let the invasion of Earth in this timeline... begin!"Said Brainiac Prime 


	4. New Owners Of Earth

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 4 New Owners Of Earth

At center of the Global Ocean...

"Repeat again, we had lost 1 in 3 of our force to fight the Justice League."Said Brainiac

"Brainiac to Brainiac use the bio-droid mode and clone yourself to

replace the force that we had lost."Said Brainiac Prime and every Brainiac start to clone themselves and the army is full again.

"Including you too, Metallo."Said Brainiac Prime and Metallo clone himself out another two.

"Now my turn."Said Brainiac Prime and he's clone another two Skull Ships.

"The invasion has begun!"Said Brainiac Prime

At Northwestern Forest...

"I can't believe this!"Said Aqualad

"No way to go back!"Said Cyborge

"We're homeless now."Said Raven

"And no way to go."Said Batgirl and Starfire look up on the Liche Trees.

"Actully not at all."Said Starfire and she's point to the Squibbons.

(The Squibbon now wear the shells of Silverswimmers and skeletons of Forest Flishs.)

"Okay... what... are... those things?"Asked Cyborge

"The Squibbons."Said Nightwing

"But why they wear clothes?"Asked Zatanna

"And those clothes are made from crustacean shells and fish skeletons."Said Tigress

"Actully those are skeletons of Forest Flishs."Said Zatanna and the Squibbons jump down from the trees

and start to investigate at the Team.

"What're they doing?!"Asked Superboy

"They just want to know about us."Said Nightwing

"I hate monkeys!"Said Superboy

"Conner... they're not monkeys. They're Terrasquids."Said Miss Martian

"I'm sorry... and don't tell Garfield."Said Superboy

"From what I see they're now start to... you know."Said Kid Flash

"The new owners of Earth... now are born."Said Tigress

Present Day at Cadmus Project...

"Now let's see what inside this Squibbon look like!"Said Professor Pyg and he's grab the saw out.

"Don't worry. We're in the same kind..."Said Mr. Toad

"The animal kind... except for Doctor Phosphorus."Said Professor Pyg

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad

"Where is he?"Asked Batman

"Batman!I have no idea for what're you talking about!"Said Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad blast Batman with his Concussive Croak.

"OUCH!"Said Batman and the man in sub marine suit walk behind him with Black Manta and shock him with his electric stick.

"King... Kraken!"Said Batman

"With Black Manta!"Said Black Manta

"Now,now maybe we should end this. Mr. Toad..."Said Professor Pyg

"With pleasure!"Said Mr. Toad and he's grab his stick and prepare to shoot fire to Batman but then...

"HEY!"Shouted Flash and he's run in and and punch all of them fall on the ground.

"Are you alright Bat?"Asked Flash and Batman stand up.

"I'm fine... not hurt... so much."Said Batman and he's go to look at Professor Pyg with Flash.

"Okay Pyg... let's talk."Said Flash

"Where... is... the Brain?!"Asked Batman 


	5. Find The Brain

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 5 Find The Brain

200 million years in the future of Earth at Northwestern Forest...

"Okay where are we going first?"Asked Kid Flash

"I don't know."Said Nightwing and the Squibbons start to dance like a gibbon on the Lichen Trees.

"I think those Squibbons want us to follow them."Said Miss Martian

"Are you think it's a good idea to follow the creature that smarter that the humans?"Asked Robin

"We don't have much choice."Said Cyborge

"And... I think they're not look dangerous... at all."Said Tigress

"So..."Said Raven

"Okay... we will follow them."Said Nightwing

"As you said Dick."Said Starfire and Zatanna and they look at each other with jealousy.

"Girls! keep going!"Said Aqualad

At Cadmus Project...

"What do you mean he's not anywhere in the world?!"Asked Flash

"Don't play dump Pyg!"Said Batman

"He's said the truth you Batdump!"Said Mr. Toad

"Silence you mutant frog!"Said Wonder Woman and she's punch his stomach.

"I'm toad! not frog!"Said Mr. Toad

"For the last time Batman. Professor Pyg said his friend, the Brain is not anywhere in the world."Said Professor Pyg

"You will never find him!"Said Mr. Toad and Wonder Woman punch his stomach again.

"If you not tell us..."Said Batman and he's grab the bomb.

"I will throw the bomb to that wall and explode this room."Said Batman

"You won't do that. You and your friends will be killed along with us!"Said Professor Pyg

"I might but the other Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman can go out before it's will explode."Said Batman

100 milion years in the future of Earth in Shallow Sea at Brain's bunker...

"No way that the Justice League or their kids gonna find me at here.

Oh Brain you the genius!"Said Brain and he's go to look at the dead body of Reef Glider that carry in by Monsieur Malluh.

"Now time for studying!"Said Brain

200 million years in the future of Earth at Northwestern Forest...

"Where did they will lead us to go?"Asked Tigress

"Ask me and who am I gonna ask? the Squibbons?"Asked Superboy

"Guys... I think I know where did they will lead us to go now."Sad Miss Martian

"The village?"Asked Starfire

"The Squibbon Village?"Asked Tigress

"The Squibbon are so cool! they can created their village on the trees!"Said Kid Flash

"The fire at center of the village and bronze pillar at the front. It's remind me to some video game I played."Said Robin

"And house and the other are at the side."Said Miss Martian

"Why did they lead us to their home?"Asked Starfire

"I... don't know."Said Zatanna

Present Day at Cadmus Project...

"... 3... 2... 1."Said Batman and he's gonna throw the bomb.

"Okay! we said now."Said Mr. Toad

"He used the portal creator and sent him and Monsieur Malluh to the many million years in the future."Said Professor Pyg

"So what the time that he's said he will go?"Asked Batman 


	6. Come The Conquerors

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 6 Come The Conquerors

200 million years in the future of Earth at Central Desert...

"We will arrive at Northwestern Forest in one day and 12 hours."Siabd Brainiac

"Pass two days. We conquer nothing!"Said Brainiac Prime

"But we will soon... destroy the new civilization of Earth!"Said Brainiac

"Squibbons... we conquerors from past are coming for you!"Said Brainiac Prime

January 15 04:26 at Watchtower...

"We can't abandon them in the future!"Said Aquaman

"Who said I will abandon them?"Asked Batman

"So... what're you doing?"Asked Blue Beetle

"Find the Brain or at least just his tech."Said Batman

"Tech?"Asked Tempest

"His portal shooter. He must have more than one."Said Batman

"For evil genius mad scientist like him. I agree that he will have more than one."Said Captain Marvel

"So... where it is?"Asked Superman

"I'm trying to find it."Said Batman

"Well if I'm the evil genius mad scientist what is the place I will hide my important project?"Asked Captain Marvel

200 million years in the future of Earth at Northwestern Forest...

"Okay this place is so cool!"Said Kid Flash

"The Squibbons are very intelligent!created spears,crossbows and arrows from rods of Lichen Trees."Said Miss Martian

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Tigress

"Horn of the Megasquid!"Said Nightwing and then the sound of the Megasquid turn to be sound like it split a slime out from it.

"YACK!whatever it doing. I think it's very slime!"Said Zatanna

"So we have to get stuck at here for while. What are we gonna eat?"Asked Kid Flash and one Squibbon give him a grill Forest Flish.

"Thanks."Said Kid Flash and he's taste the grill Forest Flish.

"This is so good!"Said Kid Flash an the other Squibbons bring them the basket of

grill Forest Flishes,grill Silverswimmers and Lichen Capsules for them to eat.

"This capsule is softer than it look!"Said Miss Martian after she taste the Lichen Capsule.

"Whatever kind of this shrimp is. It's very delicious!"Said Starfire

"They're Silverswimmers. The most abandon creatures in the one vast ocean called Global Ocean of this timeline."Said Nightwing

"I like them!"Said Cyborge and he's eat a lot of grill Silverswimmers.

Later...

"AHH!that was a one good meal!"Said Zatanna

"Agree."Said Raven

"I'm full now!"Said Starfire and then they heard the voice of young Squibbon get captured.

"What was that?!"Asked Tigress

"A Megasquid!"Said Robin

"And it got little Squibbon with it!"Said Zatanna

"It's law of the nature. That Megasquid just hungry."Said Kid Flash

"But the Squibbon are sapient life now."Said Nightwing

"But in the tribal stage. They're not completely out from the jungle."Said Kid Flash

"Umm... Wally."Said Starfire

"What Star?"Asked Kid Flash

"I think Dick didn't lesson of what did you just said."Said Tigress and he's point down to Nightwing that stand in front of the Megasquid.

"Okay hungry right?what about the Lichen Capsules instead of that little Squibbon?"Asked Nightwing

The Megasquid drop the young Squibbon on the ground and get the Lichen Capsules from hand of Nightwing and eat them.

"Easy than I thought."Said Nightwing and he's carry the young Squibbon and jump back on the Lichen Trees and put him down. 


	7. Chemo

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 7 Chemo

January 15 05:03 at LexCorp...

"Okay what am I gonna do next?"Asked Flash

"To the lab."Said Batman

"Yes Bat."Said Flash and he's run into the lab.

"I'm in."Said Flash

"Get the portal creator. It's big, made from metal and look like a like cannon."Said Batman

"I see it."Said Flash and he's grab it and run out from LexCorp before the security guards will know that he was here.

Later at Watchtower...

"Recognize Flash 0-4."Said Computer

"See what I got!"Said Flash

"Now we got stuff next us how to use it."Said Superman

"Let me see it."Said Batman and he's walk to Flash and get portal creator from him and investigate it.

"This red button might use to activate it."Said Batman and he's shoot it out and create a time portal.

"Nice work Bruce!"Said Wonder Woman

"So who want to go?"Asked Batman

"I will go. Wally is wating for me."Said Flash

"I'm with you."Said Lagoon Boy

"No you can't go except..."Said Aquagirl

"Except what?"Asked Lagoon Boy

"Except you don't let me and Garth go with you."Said Aquagirl

"I want to go too. I have to save my sis, her boyfriend and my best friend!"Said Beast Boy

"Clark... want to go?"Asked Batman and Superman still thinking.

"I'm in. What about you?"Asked Superman

"Must have someone to watch at here."Said Batman

"Okay let's go!"Said Superman and he's fly into the portal and the other are go after him.

100 million years in the future of Earth at Shallow Sea...

"Thank you for help Monsieur Malluh. Your dead swimming sea slug that known as Reef Glider can

help me create the powerful chemical beast!"Said Brain and he's go to the lever.

"For test. Send it out and pollute the Shallow Sea!"Said Brain

"Not so fast Brain!"Said Superman when he come outfrom the portal along with the other.

"Superman but how did you found me?"Asked Brain

"Two words..."Said Aquagirl

"Pyg... and... Toad."Said Tempest

"What! you make them said where am I?!"Asked Brain

"Actully Batman did."Said Lagoon Boy

"Doesn't matter. Let me show you my new experiment... Chemo!"Said Brain and the giant 12 ft. tall chemical toxic monster

walk out from the chemical toxic pool that it's lived in.

"ROARRR!"

"This can't be good!"Said Flash

"ROARRR!"

Chemo spit out the toxic from his mouth to them. The chemical make Superman is weaker and weaker.

"What... happened?"Asked Brain

"In body of Chemo have a lot of mixed dangerous chemicals and I put the little Kryptonite in him.

Chemo have 6 percent of Kryptonite in his body. You can't win him Superman!"Said Brain

"I can't but the other can!"Said Superman

"Oh please! they don't have change for Chemo. They all will die because they not wear

anything that can protect themselves from other dangerous chemicals of

Chemo like the Monsieur Malluh wear. They all will die!"Said Brain

"Noo...!"Said Superman and he's fall unconcious on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed Brain 


	8. Brainiac War Part 1

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 8 Brainiac War Part 1

200 milion years in the future of Earth at Central Desert...

"Almost few miles. We will enter the rainforest."Said Brainiac

"Excellent! the time of doom are coming for you! Squibbons!"Said Brainiac Prime

At 100 million years in the future oef Earth at Shallow Sea...

"ROARRR!"

"How are we gonna defeat it?"Asked Beast Boy

"I don't know. The water don't make any effect to it!"Said Tempest

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA! you all gonna die!"Said Brainiac

"Wait! why Brain's ape wear that chemical protection suit?"Asked Flash

"I don't know. You think..."Said Aquagirl

"Chemo is chemical monster!"Said Lagoon Boy

"ROARRR!"

Chemo spray toxic chemicals out from his mouth to everyone but Flash grab them all out in time.

"I need the suit that Gorilla wearing..."Said Flash

"If you have. You can destroy Chemo!"Said Aqurgirl

200 million years in the future of Earth at forest edge of the Northwestern Forest...

"We're now at the edge of the rainforest that is the birth place of the new civilization of Earth."Said Brainiac

"Let's the mission begin... now!"Said Brainiac Prime and every Brainiac are fly into the forest and

start to shook down the trees and hunted the animals.

"Umm... what's that sound?"Asked Tigress

"Guys!"Said Starfire

"Starfrie what happened?"Asked Superboy

"Me and Megan fly upon this forest and see the army of Brainiac start to conquer the forest!"Said Starfire

"We have to stop them... immediately!"Said Kid Flash

"Let's go!"Said Robin and he's run after Nightwing along with the other.

100 million years in the future of Earth at Shallow Sea...

"Hey you ape!"Said Flash and he's run to Monsieur Malluh and punch his face and he's fall on the ground

and he's take off his chemical protection suit and wear it.

"Okay you toxic monster... prepare to get hurt!"Said Flash and he's run to Chemo and punch at his belly many times.

"No! noooo!"Said Brain and Flash still punching belly of Chemo untill his belly is through.

"ROARRR!"

Chemo's body start to wither and crawl back into the toxic pool to cure himself.

"Now Brain... let's talk!"Said Beast Boy

"What did you want?!"Asked Brain

"Where did the Brainiac go?"Asked Aqurgirl

"I have no idea of what are you talking about!"Said Brain

"Or you want to swim with your toxic monster in that pool!?"Asked Flash and Superman stand up and walk to them.

"Okay, okay, okay! I will tell you!"Said Brain

"Good... so where are they?!"Asked Superman 


	9. Brainiac War Part 2

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 9 Brainiac War Part 2

Present Day at Watchtower...

"It has been too long now."Said Black Canary

"Pashion Dinah."Said Green Arrow

"So... how long that he have to pashion?"Asked Black Canary

"Untill Superman and Flash return with the knowledge of Brain."Said Batman and then the portal is open

and Superman and Flash walk out with Beast Boy, Tempest, Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy.

"Where's the Brain?"Asked Batman

"And his gorilla?"Asked Balck Canary

"They're escape but Brain tell me where did the Brainiac go now."Said Superman

"Where?"Asked Green Arrow

"200 million years in the future of Earth. At Northwestern Forest."Said Superman

"Want me to sned you to there?"Asked Batman

"No kidding."Said Superman

"Let's do it."Said Batman and he's open a portal.

"Take this. I will send the signal to me and open the portal so ou can return."Said Batman and Superman grab the transmission.

200 million years in the future of Earth at Northwestern Forest in Squibbon Village...

"Prepare your weapons understand?"Asked Kid Flash and the rain is start to fall.

"Wally. They're squids. I don't think they're gonna understand what're you talking."Said Tigress

"But we have to do something!"Said Superboy

"If we don't the Squibbon will be wipe out!"Said Miss Martian

"So what do you want us to do?"Asked Raven

"Yeah!... like go and stop them to conquer?"Asked Cyborge

"Seriously?"Asked Robin

"Kidding!"Said Cyborge

"What about umm... how much we have. We give them all!"Said Starfire

"That's sound good but..."Said Nightwing

"But what?"Asked Starfire

"We don't have enough to againts them."Said Zatanna and the the portal is open behind her.

"So you need more to help?"Asked Superman

"Yes... wait!"Said Zatanna and she's go to look behind her.

"Superman!"Said Miss Martian

"Barry!"Said Kid Flash and he's run to hug his uncle.

"La'gaan! Garth! Tula!"Said Aquald and he's run to hug them.

"How did you get here?"Asked Tigress "It's a long story."Said Tula

"You guys?"Asked Lagoon Boy

"We're okay."Said Cyborge

"BOOM!"

"But after this... maybe not!"Said Raven

The three Skull Ships of Brainiac fly upon the forest and shoot laser from their eyes and destroy the trees and animals.

"Metallo attack!"Said Brainiac Prime and all three Metallo shoot laser out from their hands and destroy the forest.

"They're coming this way!"Said Robin

"We have to protect the village... now!"Said Superboy

"But we had lost our ships! somewhere in the big 9000 kilometers desert!"Said Cyborge

"How did you know they're in the desert?"Asked Starfire

"Megan can you contact to your Bio-Ship?"Asked Zatanna

"Of course yes."Said Megan and she's contact to her Bio-Ship.

"She's in the Rainshadow Desert along with T-Ship."Said Miss Martian

"Oh yeah! I'm right!"Said Cyborge

"Umm... are you kidding right?"Asked Zatanna

"Huh?"Asked Cyborge

"That desert is on the other side of the world!"Said Zatanna

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cyborge and the Brainiac heard that move army to the village.

"Oh great now they come faster!"Said Beast Boy ad the laser is hit on the ground behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Beast Boy and he's fall from the village.

"Garfield!"Said Miss Martian and Superboy jump down and grab him.

"Thanks Conner!"Said Beast Boy

"No... problem!"Said Superboy

Superman fly to one of Skull Ship and punch through it and grab one of it tentacles and throw hit three Brainiac.

"Etatival!"Said Zatanna and she's start to flying.

Miss Martian use shapeshift herself to have more arms and she use them punch through many of Brainiac

Beast Boy transform into Pterosaur and use his claws destroy faces of the Brainiac.

Superboy jump on one of Metallo and punch through his head and destroy his machanical brain.

"Azarath Methrion Zinthos!"Said Raven and she's use her power grab one Brainiac hit another Brainiac.

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!"Said Zatanna and she's create the fire and burn the bodies of Brainiac and one Metallo.

Cyborge jump on another Skull Ship and punch through into it and explode it out from inside.

Starfire fly through the chest of two Metallo and shoot laser from her eyes to their heads and explode them.

The Squibbons see this and use thier giant crossbows shoot arrows out with fire to the Brainiac.

Aqualad, Aquagirl, Tempest and Lagoon Boy combine their waters from the rain and throw them to the Brainiac.

Flash run around and created whirlwind and absorb all Brainiac into his whirlwind and destroy all of them.

Kid Flash run on the ground and carry Tigress with him and she's shoot arrows from her crossbows to the Brainiac upon her head.

"If we survived... can I ask you one?"Asked Kid Flash

"What kind of question that must ask now?"Asked Tigress and Kid Flash whisper his question to her.

"Oh Wally I will!"Said Tigress

"Good but I not yet buy the ring."Said Kid Flash

"Don't worry because we will survive from this! I promise you."Said Tigress

"You're hottest girl in my heart!"Said Wally

"The Brainiac clear now."Said Zatanna

"Metallo clear too!"Said Starfire

"Only one Skull Ship now."Said Superboy

"Let's break it!"Said Superman and he's jump out with Superboy and break into the Skull Ship of Brainiac Prime.

"How dare you?!"Asked Brainiac Prime

"Your mission is falied now robot!"Said Superboy

"I hate organics!"Said Brainiac Prime and he's shoot laser from his eyes to them but then Nightwing jump in and kick at his head.

Starfire break in at the side of the ship and pick him up and throw out from the ship and Zatanna burn his body and destroy him once and for all.

"Yes, we did it!"Said Starfire

"We won!"Said Beast Boy and the the Skull Ship start to unbalace and fall down.

"This ship is not yet destroy. If it fall hit one thr ground. It will destroy the whole forest!"Said Nightwing

"I'll take it!"Said Superman and he's grab the Skull Ship and fly to the coast and throw it away in the Global Ocean.

Later at Rainshadow Desert...

"T-SHIP!"Shouted Cyborge and he's run to hug his T-Ship.

"I'm miss you too!"Said Miss Martian and she's hug her Bio-Ship.

"So how are we gonna get back home?"Asked Nightwing

"Batman give me this."Said Superman and he's press on the transmission and send the signal to Batman in 21st century.

Present Day at Titans Tower...

"Why are we waiting here?"Asked Black Canary

"Because their ships get in there too and they will come back with them."Said Batman and found the signal sent by Superman.

"Got it."Said Batman and he use portal shooter open the portal and T-Ship and Bio-Ship are return through the portal.

"Welcome back."Said Batman and everyone come out from the T-Ship and Bio-Ship.

"So... are you sure about that?"Asked Tigress

"Of course I am."Said Kid Flash and she's grab Tigress and kiss her.

"Talking about love. We are still not yet win each other."Said Zatanna

"I will be wait for your new tricks... witch girl."Said Starfire

"I will will be wating for you too."Said Zatanna and she and Starfire are shok hands and smile to each other. 


End file.
